Do Jaein
Personality Jane is a fierce leader and a headstrong woman. She's loyal to the core and it shows in her leadership tactics. She's known to put her members before all else, even if it costs them some losses financially. While other gang leader may use fear as a way to control their followers, Jaein likes to use loyalty and kinship as a way to ensure people trust her lead. She wants to be known as a trusted leader who will carry her members through hardships and make sure they come out to the other side. She is friendly and charming, but she tends to keep most people at a distance, only letting a select few people get close to her. Biography No one knows very much about Jane. Other than the fact that’s she pretty smart, pretty tough, and extremely skilled at counting cards, her background is a mystery to most and she’d like to keep it that way. The truth is, she wasn’t always part of the gang scene. In fact, she was once a good kid. Top of her class and it seemed like she had the whole world in front of her. She came from a wealthy family in Seoul, made of doctors and businessmen, the cream of the crop. But being wealthy meant also being dirty. Scams, and lies atop lies are what kept her family at the top. Jane never really cared much for the scandals and lawsuits, no, what she really liked what gambling. With her allowances and stolen bills from her mothers purse, Jane would often frequent underground poker games and show off her skills. She was good, and that made her a target. No grown man would be very fond of losing all his money and reputation to a twelve year old rich brat. But that’s how it was. Until she turned fifteen. At that point in her life, Jane was using fake IDs and getting into casinos where she could rank in the big bucks. She was good. Like, really good. Too good and soon the casinos took a closer look at her. It didn’t take long for them to find out her identity was fake. When they found out that not only was she taking thousands of dollars from them, but that she was underage they were furious. Thankfully for her, because she was underage she couldn’t be charged as an adult and was only sentenced to juvenile detention. Even in the detention center, Jane was setting up poker games and winning extra snacks and meds. When she was released at age 17, it wasn’t very much of a surprise that Jane's parents had practically abandoned her and disowned her. She was all alone, but she didn’t seem to care. Instead, she worked the streets for suckers who thought she was a dumb little girl wanting to play blackjack. Because of these ruses, it made it easy for her to be revered and admired by the gamblers of the underground. She gathered her own troops and collected misfits around the city to start her own gang. She’s respected for her skills as a leader, not reprimanded. Her new family is the perfect fit for her and she’s never felt more wanted or at home. But she still prefers that no one knows about her background or her family ties to the rich. For this reason, she goes by the name Jane Doe, as a homage to her anonymity. Relationships * Sammie - Sammie is almost like a daughter to Jaein. While they aren't very distant in age, it was Jaein who took in Sammie and helped settle her in when she first moved to Korea. Jane protected Sammie and taught her the ways to stay safe in the city and she's very protective over the younger girl. * Kijung - Kijung is Jaein's most trusted ally and she often looks to him as a younger brother. The two are very different in personalities, but they work well together and it shows in their actions. * Jonghoon - Jonghoon is a trusted subordinate under Jane. He's a racer and breadwinner for the gang and she relies on him for things she can't handle doing on her own * Yesol * Lucky - Lucky was one of the first people Jaein recruited for her gang. She was working as an escort and gambler for another gang when Jane approached her and asked if she had any interest in a spot alongside her. Lucky wasn't quick to give in, but after a bit of bargaining and discussion she managed to win the girl over and she's been a trusted member ever since. * Hanui - Jaein considers Honey to be her worst enemy. Not in the sense that she wronged Jane and wants revenge, but more in the sense that Jane believes Honey is evil. Of course, no one in the mafia is kind and Jane knows she is an anomaly in that sense, but she can't stand Honey's motives and tactics for getting what she wants and she often makes a point to avoid the Vipers at all costs. * Category:The Spades Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Alive